


ACZ

by Nexijay



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Zootopia (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexijay/pseuds/Nexijay
Summary: Zootopia, the Hub, technology has advanced beyond comprehension but it is limited for consumer use. Keeping the masses in a state of complacencies where citizens would give their lives for the next piece of technology. Cops are set with new cybernetics, criminals run underground chop shops, and crime is rampant. A world created by greed and control...it needs to end...
Kudos: 3





	ACZ

“Do you have a visual?” The female voice in the wolf’s earpiece asked. “Repeat, do you have a visual? Over.”

With a grunt that was muffled through the wolfs clenched teeth he heaved himself over the edge of the apartment and onto its roof. He took a breif pleasure the cool cement roof top felt along his tail and the sore pads on his paw.

“No, I don’t have a visual. Can you give me a bloody minute?”

The wolf huffed as he swiftly got himself back to his feet before walking to the other side of the roof top. The stormy grey wolf perched himself on the edge of the building, glancing down below at the animals below though few walked the street at this time of night.

“Alright, I’m in position.”

“Intel says the target is less than three miles out. That gives you less than a few minutes to check your equipment. Be advised, the recent explosion triggered ER response. Account for their interference and possible presence.”

“Copy that, going radio silence until target is removed.”

Nothing further was said from dispatch but to be safe the wolf raised this left wrist. A soft blue wrist-mounted data pad illuminated his muzzle, with a soft touch he made sure his comms were fully offline. Not knowing the nature of his targets company or the tech they may have it was the better option to not cause interference.

The wolf perched himself on the edge as he looked down towards the old museum. He didn’t know why the mayor would be traveling at this time of night but frankly he didn’t care. The assignment only said to remove the sheep from office by any means any further details were above his metaphorical pay grade.

Adjusting the gauntlet on his left wrist the wolf moved his wrist back allowing the blade to spring from its hilt. The black blade, though matte in colour, reflected the moon light though it was barely visible. Repeating the same movement, a quick flick of his right wrist and the blade sprung out one more before retracting back in at the relaxation of his muscles. Not many of his colleagues were fans of the older models, many of the new ones had cybernetic implants which reacted to the user’s neuropathway. Simply put, if the user thought about launching the blade the blade would launch. If they wanted to retract it would retract at their thought. No need to flick the wrist or anything fancy. The early models were prone to failure at the user’s stress levels which resulted in more than one pierced paw or hoof.

It then came to absent mind that the older wolf was one of the few who didn’t have any augmentations. While that did give him a disadvantage in the current age, he hated the thought of being reliant on technology to get the job done. Even his data pad was nothing short of a bother to him. Messed up his aim from time to time but it was one of the few tools he needed to get the job done.

Reaching around to his back the wolf pulled the gun he had carried during his climb up his front. Checking and adjusting the sights accordingly before loading the clip into the sniper. Pulling the bolt and chambering the first bullet he muffled to himself.

“Red means dead…” before clicking the safety off on the side of the gun.

Like the rest of his outfit, the gun was black but lightweight. A special make for his line of work. Lightweight, accurate, low recoil, a wet dream if he ever had one.

Two minutes left.

Repositioning himself on the edge to accommodate for the eventual recoil of the gun, he took the remaining moments to look at his surroundings with a more auto-pilot motion than a professional. The reality of it was he was daydreaming, like a young cub at their first job trying to pass the time, he looked back at the time before he joined his group.

How hard it was when he first joined and how surprising it was to see the amount of preds and prey working in unison.

How, even 30 years after joining, he kept demanding to go out into the field. How after each passing year, month, day, he lost more and more of his friends. His students. His family.

Where would it end? _When_ would it end?

One minute.

He shook the thoughts out of his head before taking in a deep breath from the cold night sky. The wind rustled through his hood and around his ears which poked through the fabric. Sighing heavily, he looked down the empty street below. It had cleared up to the point where no one was walking along the sidewalk nor was there any traffic. That was however until the dim lights of an approaching car came down the street.

The wolf leaned into his sniper, keeping the butt firmly pressed against his shoulder and resting his cheek on it a few inches from the scope. He could see the ram driver at the front, its eyes slotted and just creepy to look at for long. He was the first to walk out of the car. Taking what could only be described as dumpy steps to the other side of the car, the back passenger seat door, the ram was gingerly to grab the handle with his hoof. Despite his walk and general appearance, the wolf knew the species was not one to mess around with, they had speed and power especially with their horns.

“That’s it, open the door you tease...” the wolf said to himself in a soft whisper, his fingers opened and closed on the handle of the gun with his index on the trigger ready to fire at the first sight of the sheep.

There she was. Stepping out of the car, her wool designed in such a way where it stood on the top of her head like a roll of cotton candy, a stupid analogy for a stupid wool design. But she didn’t walk. Instead she turned and looked directly at him.

He didn’t shoot…it was like his whole body was locked.

What did she do next? She smiled.

“Fu-GAK!” The wolf was lifted off the ground with a single swift movement. A strong paw gripped his throat and held him in the air.

He could see from the refection of moonlight on his opponents face that it was smiling. Laughing at his prey’s predicament. Then he seen it, a glowing red eye. Extending his blades, he slammed both of them into his captures arm. The creature didn’t even flinch, he only chuckled before snapping the blades clean off with nothing more than a twist of his arm.

“Its time you…Assassins…see things…” The figure grabbed the blade from his arm, still smiling as he pulled the bloody tool. “From a different point of view.”

While the door to the museum closed behind bellwether the wolf screamed out in agonizing pain as the blade pierced his eye, slowly ripping it from its socket. His screams would’ve been heard for miles if it hadn’t been for the tight grip on the wolfs throat. After all…how could someone hear something that didn’t exist…and the two animals fighting on the roof top…they didn’t exist. At least, not to the public…

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first official "chapter" of ACZ with hopefully more to come. I am desperately looking for an editor and partner to help write the story. If anyone is interested just message me here or on twitter ( "at"nexijay) Im sorry for the generally short chapter, hopefully as time progresses I'll be able to write more.


End file.
